civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sennar (Amara)
Sennar led by Amara Dunqas is a custom civilization by Danmacsch. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Sennar' The Funj Sultanate of Sennar, also known as the Blue Sultanate, was founded in 1504 in the north of Sudan. It was named "Funj" after the ethnic group of its dynasty, and "Sennar" after it's Capital. At its greatest extent, the Sultanate ruled a substantial area of northeastern Africa as a federation of sultanates and dependent tribal chieftaincies under Sennar's suzerainty. In 1821 the Sultanate was after years of decline absorbed into the Ottoman Empire. 'Amara Dunqas' Amara Dunqas was the first ruler of the Sultanate of Sennar. In 1504 he founded the Sultante at the City of Sennar proclaiming it its capital. Following the Ottoman conquest of Egypt in 1517, Amara Dunqas skillfully used diplomacy to keep the Ottoman armies from advancing further up the Nile and conquering his realm, thus securing the future of the kingdom. 'Dawn of Man' Praise be unto Amara Dunqas, mek of Sennar and lord over the White Nile! Long had your people been preyed upon by the Shilluk to the south, pushing you out of your ancestral homes and up towards the kingdom of Alwa, last of the Christian kingdoms of Nubia. In 1504 by the Western reckoning of things, you and your people sacked these lands in the name of God and established a mighty trade kingdom, with the gold of the White Nile flowing into the hands of your line for almost three hundred years to come. That gold grew Sinnar into a mighty empire with your lineage as its high kings, and at its height all the kings of the Sudan bowed before your majesty. O great king, it is time once again to be the master of the Kordofan, to lead your horsemen once again to victory everlasting over these lesser nations. Will you crush them as you did before, their ashes to be borne down the White Nile? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Behold! I am Amara, lord of the White Nile, ruler of all that passes beneath my gaze! What manner of tribute are you? Defeat: So passes the line of Amara. So pass noble men into slavery. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Recruit Hill-Nuba as Palace Guards' Long have our kings sought to unite the peoples of the White Nile under one banner by right of conquest. The Nuba of the hills have held out for a long time, though. Too long. It is time to strike! Take their lands, take their gold, and take their strongest warriors to guard our kings. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Sennar *May only be enacted in the Renaissance Era *Must have an Armory in the Capital *Must be able to Demand Tribute from a City-State Costs: *800 Gold *2 Magistrates Rewards: *2 Maintenance-free Pikemen and 1 Maintenance-free Landsknecht all in level 3 appear near the Capital *+33% Production towards Military Units in the Capital *3 Barbarian Units appear near the furthest Sennarese City from the Capital 'Incorporate the Taqali into the Realm' The petty kingdom of Taqali has pretensions of being a regional power. Such ambition is an insult to the dignity of the Mek of Sennar, and we shall demonstrate to them the error of their ways. Taking their lands and cities for our own may rouse the ire of our neighbours, but what of it? We are Sennar. We are mighty. We have the will of God behind us! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Sennar *May only be enacted in the Industrial Era *Must have at least 20 Population in the Capital *Must be allied with a City-State with less Population than the Capital Costs: *1000 Culture *2000 Gold *3 Magistrates Rewards: *+2 Citizens in the Capital and +1 in all other Cities *+25% Gold in the Capital and +15% Gold in all other Cities *Gain control of a random Allied City-State in which a Courthouse is immediately constructed Sovereignty 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people want to conquer the Kordofan in the name of God. Could you please tell us where it is? Nobody's quite sure.” Full Credits List *''Danmacsch'': Code, icons, leaderscene, re-texture of UU model *''Scapegrace'': Design, diplo text, pedias, DOM text *''Kerfuffle'': Map *''zwei833'': UU model *''LeeS'': Lua assistance *''JFD'': Lua assistance Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch Category:Islamic Cultures